1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system to overlay help, training, documentation, or translation over an existing application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer software and hardware become increasingly complex, the interface between the data processing system and a user becomes more important. Users who have difficulty remembering, understanding, and properly entering complicated computer instructions to operate relatively simple data processing system software and hardware will surely have difficulty interfacing with such data processing systems as their capabilities and complexity increase.
In order to increase a data processing system user's efficiency, data processing system hardware and software manufacturers have recently provided so-called graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Presently, many graphical user interfaces are known to those persons skilled in the art, and each such interface provides data processing system users a more visual and intuitive means for entering data, entering commands, and viewing computational results.
Software is sold in many countries and regions where various languages, both official and unofficial, are spoken. Translating the graphical user interface of an application is costly. Added translation and development expenses are difficult to justify when a vendor does not yet know what languages their customers will desire for the application.